The Reason
by Flamour
Summary: Robin is depressed, suicidal even. He won't tell anyone what's wrong, but finally, Cyborg get's it out of him. What's it have to do with Slade? Sladin BrotherlyCyborg/Robin. mentions of Cyborg/Jinx Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all like this, I wrote it in my English class when my teacher was doing nothing with teaching the class. Perfect opportunity.**

* * *

He knew it was almost time. The door would open soon, allowing Cyborg to enter, and he would be forced to eat again.

_Why can't they just let me go? Why do they keep me in my misery?_

Those were his constant thoughts, but never once had he said a word. He didn't have to wait long as the door swished open, the half-robot walking in with a bag. He knew what was in the bag, oh but how he would wish that it'd disappear.

"Hey, Rob! It's time for breakfast!" The cybernetic teen greeted him, although he received nothing in return. Robin gave a subtle shake of his head, though Cyborg caught it. "I'm sorry Rob, but you have to eat. " He moved towards the young leader, and hooked the bag of liquids to the feeding tube. The boy did nothing but sigh, he knew he would loose anyways. There was no point. "Rob...Man, you gotta tell us what's wrong, why are you so depressed?"

Robin didn't bother to reply. They went through this everyday, yet he would give non answer.

_I can't tell them, ever. I've betrayed them once, I won't do it again._

"We know it's got something to do with Slade," Robin twitched at the name. The name that haunted his dreams, just not I the way the others would believe. "When we finally got you back from him**(1)**, you were a wreck. You had no physical injuries, Raven's told us he hasn't messed with your mind, so what did he do? hat did he do, that made you this way. Please, just tell us. No matter what it is, were there for you, you know that right?" He took the boy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_They would never understand. It's better this way, just let me go._

"I can't stand to see my little brother like this, Richard." It was whispered so softly, the teen almost missed it. Tears leaked from his eyes, as he smiled-a real smile-at the older teen.

It had been after the Red X incident when he had told the older teen how much he looked up to him, how he wanted to make him proud by catching Slade, his affections were returned, and he had brought Cyborg to his room. He had showed him the briefcase hidden behind a false wall in his closet, telling him his real name. None of the others knew but they had seen how the two were closer.

He gave the other an apologetic look, and noticing the little spark of hope in the older's eyes, he gave it some thought. Cyborg was his older brother now right? He would listen, he wouldn't judge, that's what brothers were for.

_I'll tell him part, just a part. maybe...if he understands, I can tell him everything. Maybe he would get it._

He gave the hand holding his own a squeeze, and nodded. "Tell..." He croaked. It had been a long time since he last spoke, he was starting to believe he was mute.

The older beamed at him, and sat on he side of the bed, Robin shifting to make room and held the other's hand tightly. Robin made a face, trying to think of a way to say it, without using so many words.

"Love..." Cyborg was shocked. his younger brother was suicidal, because he was_ in love_?

"Why would you do this then? Shouldn't you be chasing that hotty?" Robin had admitted to the team that he was gay soon after they had met, making sure there were no misunderstandings within the group.

"Can't..." Cyborg raised an eyebrow at this, who wouldn't want Robin, the boy wonder?

"Now who wouldn't want my amazing little bro? Anyone would be lucky to have you." Robin cracked a smile at this, before finally answering.

"For...bidden...you won't...approve."

"And who says I won't? That's just your assumption." Robin snuck a shy glance at him, his reply no more than a whisper.

"Love me?...Big Bro...ther," The older teen smiled, and ran his free hand through the youngers hair.

"I'll always love my little Bro', You know that," Robin hesitated, but with a persistent nudge from Cyborg, he continued, closing his eyes in same.

"Villain..." He turned his head away when he heard the older gasp.

"You too, huh?" The boy's eyes snapped open, his gaze shooting to Cyborg, who's face was sporting a prominent blush. He saw the youngers shocked looked and laughed alittle. "I've had a thing for Jinx for a while now, but I didn't know how you'd take it." The younger laughed some, before choking on his dry throat, sending him into a coughing fit.

It soon ended, and the young leader collapsed on the bed, taking in gasps of air.

"Well who is it?! Come one, I gotta know now!" Robin once again looked away in shame.

"You...hate...trust me..."

"That's for me to decide, Richard." Was the stern reply. He knew that tone, it meant no nonsense.

"..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Slade..."

* * *

**So? How is it? This has been in my head for a while now and I couldn't get it out.**

**(1)- Apprentice 1/2 episodes.**

**Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chappy! Enjoy!**

**Hope you all like this, I wrote it in my English class when my teacher was doing nothing with teaching the class. Perfect opportunity.**

* * *

The meta-human- was shocked to hear the name of Jump's most feared villain whisp from the boy's mouth.

"You love...Slade?" The only response he received was an almost imperceptible nod of the head. "Well then...why aren't ya tryin to woo him with that 'Boy Wonder Charm' ya got? And don't deny it, I know ya got it in ya, so what gives?"

Robin had been shocked by the older teen's nonchalance concerning his heart's desire, but soon smiled brightly, some of the lost inner fire returning to his eyes.

"Chase...Jinx?" He was starting to grow annoyed with his limited speech, though it was worth it when he saw Cyborg try, and fail, at hiding the new blush adorning his cheeks.

"I was worried about what you would think..." Robin gave a squeeze to the older's hand in reassurance and urged him to continue. "I'll make ya a deal Rob."

"Deal?"

"Yea. I'll help ya with Slade, if you help me with Jinx." Robin took this into consideration, before discovering a problem in their plans. He pulled at the legs of his Robin costume, making sure Cyborg saw it.

"Heroes?" He felt the older stiffen, before giving a defeated sigh and relaxing himself.

"I don't think we can be heroes after this man...are you ok with that?"

"For Slade..."

"Yea, I'd do the same for Jinx. Would...would you become a baddy for him?"

"Minor...never kill."

"Ditto." Robin laughed lightly, before gasping.

"Idea."

"I'm listenin."

"Us, Jinx...Live with...Slade. Apprentice. Hope fore...love."

"He'd let us stay, 'cuz he'd have a willing apprentice." Robin nodded and cyborg smile. "Maybe I can work a little for him. Well if he asks I will. "Tell ya what, Next time he calls, I'll bring you with. He has this thing for getting you alone," They shared a laugh at this. "We'll talk to him. Tell him our plan. If he asks why...we tell him. How's that?"

Robin eagerly nodded, more of the fire returning to his eyes. They talked about things in a little more detail, telling each other what made them fall for the other and so on, while Cyborg removed the restraints and feeding tube. This went on for a bit, only to be broken by the crime alert.

"When we come back, ill get you dinner alright?" Robin nodded again, he'd been doing that a lot lately. "Love you little bro," He gave him a light hug, which was happily returned.

"Love you...too Cy-Bro." Cyborg smiled at the new nickname, before taking off.

* * *

**Some credit goes to a great friend who proof-read it for me.**

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray! A new Chapter!**

**By the way, if my name it too long, just call me Sky. Im good with that.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the teen titans.**

* * *

The crime, it turned out, had been the H.I.V.E trying once again to put down Jump City's mood. The Titans, lead by Cyborg, had quickly dealt with the threat. The team had quickly returned to the tower, Cyborg immediately rushing to Robin's room to tell him of their epic battle. The boy was grateful, as it meant company and conversation.

He ate the dinner brought to him, for he now had a reason to live. He would be with Slade, with his big brother by his side. He just had to wait for the man to strike again.

As if those from higher places had heard his thoughts, the alarm went of once more. Cyborg sighed, a bit annoyed, but reluctantly got up.

"Time to save the day again." This got a chuckle from the younger, before he was out the door. He joined the others in the meeting room, and froze. There on the screen, was his and Robin's chance for love.

"Greetings, Titans." Though it was anything but a greeting. "Where is your precious leader? Sick maybe?"

"He's ready for whatever ya got Slade!" The others looked at their temporary leader in shock.

_'Just what was their friend doing?!'_

"Is that so? Well then, I'm sure you won't have any problems taking down Cinderblock." The feed was disconnecting, the screen going black. The others instantly rounded on their friend.

"Friend Cyborg, why have you told the villain Friend Robin would be coming?" Starfire asked, ever the cheerful one.

"Because he will be. No time to explain, you guys go and I'll get Rob. Titan's, go!" Though they were obviously not satisfied with the answer, they obeyed and were soon on their way to the oncoming battle. Cyborg himself made his way to Robin's room, who perked up when he saw his older brother enter.

"It's Slade." Robin froze for a moment, becoming solemn as he nodded and allowed himself to be scooped into the older's arms. He was still too malnourished to walk or move much by himself. He looked up to Cyborg, his face showing nothing but grim determination.

"It's time?" Cyborg made his way out of the tower, cradling the other gently.

"Yeah." He smiled down at the younger, setting him down in the T-Car. "Excited?"

"Nervous." Oh he really was. What if Slade declined? What if the man asked why, then hated him? Oh god, what if he was homophobic?!

"Yeah, but we have to try. No chickening out on me here." They were almost at the scene now, and they could see the others fighting Cinderblock.

"Stop. Alley." The boy pointed to the right, where a suspiciously Slade-shaped shadow was waiting. Cyborg stopped the car, getting out and collecting

robin into his arms, before slowly making his way into the alley. And there he was, the man was patiently waiting, looking as if he had all the time of the word...well he did. The man looked momentarily shocked at the sight of the famous Boy Wonder being cradled in the meta-humans arms, but soon gained his control.

"Well well Robin, being lazy are we?"

"We don't want ta fight ya man, we came here to talk." Since Robin had yet to regain his normal vocabulary, Cyborg had taken to talking for him.

"Oh?" The man seemed genuinely surprised, but masked it well.

"We have a deal for you, one that you'd be all to happy about." Robin smiled slightly at this, letting out a little laugh. Cyborg smiled down at him, before once again facing the man.

"And what would this deal entail?"

"If you let Jinx, Robin and I, to stay with you..." Here he looked to Robin to see if the younger would want to give the big bit of news. Robin stared evenly at Slade, and said with utmost clarity:

"Apprentice." Slade faltered a bit, before coming to stand just in front of the two.

"You would be willing?"

"Yes." He took a step closer.

"Follow even the most minor orders."

"Yes." Another step.

"Never see your friends again, fight them?"

"Yes." Every answer was determined, never a hint of hesitation. Another step.

"Call me Master?" He was just in front of the boy now.

"Yes, Master." Still no hesitation. Slade laid a hand on the boy's head, noting how Cyborg never once moved to stop him, he in fact, shifted the teen a bit closer to Slade.

"Why?" They both seemed to tense at the question, but he soon enough got his answer.

"Love." Was the simple reply from Robin. e shot a look to Cyborg, who nodded on confirmation.

"You are after Jinx. And you are willing to give up your freedom for him?" Robin shook his head and clarified.

"He loves...Jinx. I...you." He blushed, hoping the man would catch on. And he did. He stroked the teen's cheek and spoke softly.

"I never wanted to hurt you. Yes, I desire you for an apprentice, but also for a partner. This was always about you Robin. I had told you so already. Never had I dreamed my affections would be returned." Both teens stared at them in shock, and he motioned for them to follow further into the alley. "That being said, we have a deal. Come boys, it's time to go home."

* * *

**Again, wrote this in my English class. Hope you all likey!**

**Reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! New chap. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the teen titans.**

* * *

Cyborg had immediately made to follow the man, Robin still clutched firmly in his arms, when they heard a shout.

"Cy, dude! What are you doin?!" The remnants of what had once been their team were standing at the mouth of the alley. All had identical looks of shock upon their faces, even Raven, the oh so calming and emotionally controlled of them all, was sporting her dropped jaw and widened eyes.

Slade moved to stand beside his new acquaintance, never once removing his gaze from the Titans.

"Can Robin fight?" His voice low, so that the others wouldn't hear it.

"No, but I can." Slade looked momentarily surprised, before collecting himself.

"Then this shall show me if you truly wish to join me. Fight them, bring them down. Do not say a word, unless ordered to. Understood?"

"Got it. Will ya hold Robin for me? He can't stand by himself yet." Slade nodded, so ever so gently, Cyborg lowered his charge into the man's waiting arms.

"Careful." Robin added. Cyborg smiled and nodded.

"Always."

"Friend Cyborg, why have you given friend Robin to Slade? Is he not the bad man?" She received no response from Cyborg as he approached his former team.

"He is, Startfire." Raven assured her, her dull monotone containing just a bit of edge. Her eyes narrowed at the approaching meta-human.

"Then why-_AH!_" Her back hit the wall of the alley with enough force to leave an impression, her stomach growing red, traces of smoke fading away.

"Dude!" Beastboy looked on in shock as Cyborg took aim at him next, his enhanced hearing picking up the whirring of the sonic canon. Quickly. he morphed into a hummingbird, zipping out of sight and range from the blast. He looped around, forming a wide arc to escape anymore blasts, when there were none, he shifted back, and stared in horror at the scene that awaited him.

Starfire and Raven, lay bound and gagged, both unconscious, at Cyborg's feet. The teen himself already had his canon level with the changelings chest.

"Cy?" He took a hesitant step forward. "C'mon man, we're friends...right?" But once again, he heard the canon prepare it's next shot.

* * *

Robin lay silently in the man's arms, watching as. one by one, his former-friends fell. He watched wide-eyed as the battle played out, but not in horror or guilt.

But in amazement.

He never knew Cyborg could pull some of these moves. He struck when the others attempted peace. When the others attacked from an odd angel, he would the reflections on his robotic side to swiftly counter them. He dealt with the girls quickly, making no unnecessary moves, making his hits count. Now it was just Beastboy who remained, the changeling seeming to terrified to fight, Cyborg himself was already powering up his next shot.

"Halt!" And so, Cyborg did.

* * *

**What do you think should happen to Beastboy?**

**Reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

I realized i was writing 'eyes' in regards to Slade...i apologize for my stupidity. I know i haven't updated in a while, so i tried to make an extra long chapter in apology.

disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. sadly.

* * *

"Halt!" And so Cyborg did.

Cyborg kept his aim upon the changeling's chest, but moved his gaze to Slade, who had come to stand beside him.

"Your former friends," Slade began "Have decided to join me, of their own free will I assure you. I suggest you collect you remaining team members and return to that horrendous building you call home. Say goodbye boys." The last part was directed to Cyborg and Robin.

"C'ya." Cyborg lowered his canon, giving a sarcastic wave to his once friend.

"Bye." Came Robin's quiet voice.

Slade simply turned and walked away, knowing Cyborg would follow. Beastboy watched, traumatized by the recent events, as his team was split in two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SQUIGGLES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cyborg." They were about halfway to the man's hideout when he decided he had a question overdue for an answer. "Why is it exactly that has my little bird so weak?" Robin blushed at the pet name, before paling when the words registered with his brain.

"He was suicidal." Quick and blunt, Cyborg figured, was the best way to go with the man.

"Why?" He held the boy in his arms a little tighter, shocked that the teen could have hurt himself.

"He wanted to be with you. So much in fact, it tore him up inside. He couldn't bear it anymore, so he decided to end it the only way he could." Here he shot a sharp look at Robin, who looked appropriately ashamed of his actions.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Yes i know you are, but it still wasn't right." Robin sighed sadly, but nodded none the less.

"Good." With that, the meta-human returned to his explanation. "He refused to eat, losing his strength quickly. He got so bad we had to restrain him to a hospital bed, and force a feeding tube in him. He only got off it today when we decided to go with you."

Slade looked to the young boy in his arms. How the Robin has fallen, he thought. He would take the boys in, have his apprentice and lover, along with Cyborg and the girl in his life now. How things have changed.

"Love you…" Robin quiet voice brought him from his thoughts.

"I love you too, little bird." He turned to Cyborg, who was watching the exchange with a smile. "What do you plan to do while living under my roof?" They reached the entrance to his lair now, and he lead them inside.

"Well, i planned ta work with Rob, if that was alright with you?" When he got a nod he continued. "I'd help with anything else you need, its the least i could do for ya bringin us in."

"Acceptable. You will go on assignments with Robin then. If you believe you could upgrade my robots, you are most welcome to try." He led to a room just off the main room.

Machines of all kinds lined the walls f the room, wires coming from the top and disappearing into the ceiling. There, in the center of the room, was a pod. (A/N: Think of the pods in Avatar. The movie with the blue people? Where they switch their brains or whatever. Except this is made of glass all around, so you can se inside of it.) The pod was elevated slightly, and various wires and tubes connected to the top.

"This pod, will make you like me Robin, immortal. You will be fully recovered by tomorrow." Robin stared at the pod for a bit, before nodding.

"If he's immortal, i am too."

"I will have to modify the formula, but i see no problem with it." Cyborg nodded, and watched as Robin was lowered into the machine. Just as Slade made to close the lid, Robin reached out to cyborg.

"Cy, big brother...mask." He tugged at said object, to weak to even remove it.

"You're sure?" Robin nodded, and so with carefully movements, the mask was removed. "Slade, meet Richard Grayson." He held his hand out to the man. "I'm his older brother, Victor Stone."

"It's nice to meet you both." He shook hands with the teen, then lowered the lid. "You will be asleep until the morning, goodnight little bird." The pod, as soon as it was shut, filled with water, an oxygen mask over the boys face.

"Night."

* * *

so? Sorry for the long delay, sucks i know. as no one reviewed as to what happened to beastboy, i just left him alone.

reviews!


End file.
